


Living Under Your Spotlight

by Mackem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Power Play, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: “We don’t have long.”“Right. To do what, exactly?” Travis teases, his own voice full of soft amusement. His smile melts into a breathless huff as Matt moves closer with one sudden motion and pushes him against the door. He only has time to give him a surprised look before both of Matt’s hands pin him in place at the shoulders, and he surges into Travis’ space and kisses him. There is nothing slow or easy about the action; Matt’s body is a hard line of want pressed against Travis, his lips firm and eager as Travis’ head thunks against the door in surprise. For a second, he stands in stunned in place, his hands hovering in the air as his brain struggles to catch up, until he snaps back to sense and takes hold of Matt’s hips to pull him even closer and return the kiss feverishly. “I see,” he murmurs when Matt eventually pulls away, sucking in a breath. “To dothat.”“Yeah. Specifically,” Matt says, grinning as he grinds his hips against Travis to let him feel just how worked-up he already is, “I want to show you that it isn’tbadto have the DM focus on you.”





	Living Under Your Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> As per my usual way of working, this has also been in progress since literally that first solo dream session Matt put Travis through. I am slow, but persistent. It's set then, and maybe one day I'll catch up and write something up to date and relevant. Maybe?
> 
> Yet more thanks to my pal Ruth for specifically wanting a Matt who knows what he wants and makes sure he gets it, as well as cheerleading and encouraging me to keep going with this. It is shameless porn, which I don't claim to be real or accurate, and any mistakes made are my own.

They’ve been playing the game for years now, and still nothing comes close to the post-game spike in frantic energy.

 

It’s never quite the same, and usually how it manifests depends on what happens in the game. If their characters are put through the mill at the hands of whatever deviousness Matt has devised, Travis might find himself craving sleep but battling a restless cacophony inside his own brain; staring at his bedroom ceiling as his mind endlessly dissects what went wrong, what he could have done better, what consequences might be lurking on the horizon. On the other hand, if the session is more light-hearted, or if they triumph in the face of some evil being, he might find that all he wants to do is celebrate; whether this means extending their usual post-game fast food run into spending yet more hours in the company of their friends, raising glasses in joy as they laugh together, or holing up with Laura and having a more private celebration that lasts until the early hours of the morning.

 

He’s really not sure what _this_ evening will bring.

 

He’s never had a session like this. Even when the plot of the last campaign circled around Grog’s backstory, he had never felt so thoroughly singled-out. Matt’s request for the rest of the group to leave had been more than polite, but the mild words had still left Travis vibrating with nervous excitement, suddenly feeling way more vulnerable than he had ever expected to feel during a game.

 

And then Matt’s gaze turned on him, the intense blue of his eyes pinning him in place and effortlessly stripping away the layer of deception he worked so hard to cultivate around his character. With the spotlight firmly on him, imagining himself face to face with the creature that bestowed his powers upon him, Travis did what felt natural, and dropped the Texan accent he had picked for Fjord, adopting the more cultured voice he had pictured for his past life. Matt rolled with it expertly, barely even arching an eyebrow at the change as he toyed with Travis, and the scene was over in what felt like the blink of an eye, leaving Travis scrambling to make notes on it as their friends returned.

 

Still, he can’t help but give Matt a look as he summons everyone back into the room and stresses Fjord’s physical reaction on awakening from the dream. He may claim to have been playing at being an otherworldly patron manipulating Fjord, but Travis knows Matt better than to accept that it goes no deeper than that. Taking his friends away, leaving Travis isolated and exposed, then ensuring that not only would the rest of the group be curious in real life when they returned, but also that their characters would be aware that something was amiss… it feels awfully personal.

 

Travis manages to flounder his way through the resulting group interrogation without giving too much away, and is quietly thrilled when Matt enables him by batting aside Liam and Taliesin’s insight checks with word games. He does his best to ignore the bubbles of lingering nervous excitement in his stomach as the game progresses into combat, but as the session comes to an end, he finds himself mentally raising a glass in solidarity with Mollymauk’s quiet mental breakdown.

 

He finds himself running on automatic as the stream ends. The room fills with chatter around him as he methodically finishes his chips and packs his dice away, his thoughts immediately circling back to the brief solo session from earlier. With the immediate questioning from the group that followed his spluttered awakening, and the events of the rest of the game, he had never managed to rally his thoughts enough to write down what happened in his dream. He frowns at the half-finished list of words in his notebook, trying and failing to remember what the rest are. He can recall the growled tone with which they were offered, and the intense, terrifying gaze of his patron as he stared back at Matt, butt he details remain stubbornly out of his grasp. He sets down his pencil with a huff, aware that the missing words are going to irritate him until he can grab Matt and get the rest.

 

“Beebee!” He looks up, startled from his thoughts, and sees Laura circling the table towards him. He hurriedly closes his notebook as she draws close, not wanting to accidentally fill her in on the circumstances of his solo moment. She drapes herself over him from behind, her presence a reassuring weight on his shoulders as her hair tickles his skin. She smells like the fruity shampoo she uses, the one Troy of all people got her to try, and of the sugary doughnuts she’s been devouring, and slightly of sweat; the blazing lights of the room are unforgiving to every one of them. He turns his head to press his nose into her hair and inhales deeply, feeling his hunched shoulders drop instinctively as he breathes her in. She laughs softly against his cheek, and ruffles his hair. “Oh no, you’re so tense! Did Matt fuck you up? Was it a lot?”

 

“When is our lovely DM _not_ a lot?” Liam responds before Travis can marshal his thoughts into order, amusement and fondness lying heavily on his words. Matt huffs a laugh to their side, clearly listening in as he carefully packs away the myriad toys and books and notes that his world is built upon.

 

“No, what? What are you imagining happened? It was nothing, it was just us fucking with you. We just chatted for awhile, y’know, caught up on our emails. I actually napped for awhile! It was awesome,” Travis supplies. He falls silent for a moment as Liam and Matt laugh then, sensing rather than seeing Laura’s sceptical look as it burns into the side of his face, he drops his voice so only she can hear and murmurs, “Yeah, he dicked with me a bit, I guess. He dropped some big lore shit on me and I just did my best to play along with it. It was still awesome.”

 

She presses a kiss to his cheek and gives his forehead a comforting nuzzle, in lieu of asking the thousands of questions she no doubt has lined up. While he knows each one of them have occasionally chosen to indulge in a little backstage information-swapping when the secrecy got too much for them, it’s never involved anything other than inconsequential character stuff. He knows his wife, and he _knows_ she’s itching with curiosity right now, just as he had been when Marisha was pulled aside last week; he also knows she’s not going to try to pry in any kind of real way, for fear of ruining the surprise. Instead, she tilts her head up to face Matt and jokingly asks, “Am I gonna have to set Charlie on him?”

 

Matt produces an exaggerated expression of horror, physically cringing back and hiding behind his DM screen. “Not Charlie! I’ll be good,” he whimpers.

 

“Yeah, you better be!” Laura threatens, adopting a silly voice for extra gravitas. “Or he’ll getcha!”

 

After one further kiss against his temple, Laura moves away to pack up her sack of dice, and Travis finds himself drifting mindlessly. He body moves as if operating on its own, sliding his notebook into his backpack and wandering across the room to put his dice and tray into the cupboard, as his thoughts circle endlessly over the encounter. His friends mill around the table, full of energetic chatter which he finds he cannot focus on. He moves away from them to lean against the wall, lost in his own whirling mind as he rehashes the conversation with his patron.

 

Had it felt antagonistic? Encouraging? Deceitful? Matt was always so hard to read in-game, and Travis knew damn well that the relationship between a warlock and their patron was not necessarily positive; honestly, the idea that idea that he might end up in the crosshairs of a god was just as exhilarating as it was terrifying. A sigh escapes him as he tries to parse the intentions of his patron, half-wishing he could turn to somebody better at taking notes to help him understand it. He frowns as he mulls it over, fingers drumming restlessly against his forearms as he tries to recall the words.

 

An unexpected buzzing in his pocket suddenly startles him from his reverie. He fishes out his phone and sees a message from Matt waiting on his screen. He opens it, and has to laugh as he realises Matt has read his mind yet again. “ _Watching. Potential. Learn. Grow. Provoke. Consume. Reward. Patience_.”

 

He looks across the room to where Matt is still standing behind his screen, his face obscured by his hair as he ducks over his phone. Travis takes a screenshot of the message, then wonders what Fjord would say in response, and ends up texting back, “ _much obliged_ ”. He watches Matt read the message, and the way he lifts his head to smile softly in response does much to settle the anxious swirling in his stomach. He may have taken no small delight in leaving him exposed and vulnerable in the spotlight, but the fondness in Matt’s expression is reassuring. Besides, he knows full well that Matt’s wicked streak is just as wide as his own, and leaning into it has never given Travis anything but joy. Whatever plans Matt has put in motion by singling out Travis and Fjord, they will probably be entertaining, even if Fjord’s wisdom modifier means they might end messily.

 

And if getting Travis alone gives Matt some kind of thrill, well. Who the hell is he to get in the way of Matt enjoying himself?

 

“It’s terrifying, isn’t it?” says a voice from his side, and Travis’ gaze slides away from Matt to land on his wife. Marisha leans against the wall beside him, resting against her arm as she holds tea in the other hand. She takes what he assumes is a pointed sip, her dark eyes gleaming as she watches him and makes him wait for her to elaborate. “The whole solo game shit, I mean. I don’t know about you, but I felt totally exposed when it was me.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding!” Travis agrees, running a hand tiredly over his face. She laughs, and nudges him with her knee.

 

“Did he maybe wear you out a little bit?” she asks, and her knowing smile tells him she realises exactly what conclusion he’s landed on. Marisha is pretty much the best sport Travis knows, for so many reasons. He grins sheepishly at her.

 

“I mean, yeah! I’m, like, weirdly exhausted? And mine didn’t last half as long as yours!”

 

“Yeah, what happened there?” Sam asks, approaching from the other side with his tablet tucked under his arm. “We didn’t actually believe them, when they told us to come back in so soon! How come it was over so quickly? Are you really that efficient, or do you always blow your load early?” he asks with a grin.

 

“Hey, I can only work with what I’m given,” Travis protests through a laugh. “It was as long as it needed to be, and I received no complaints about my work!”

 

“Or your length, I bet,” Taliesin grins as he wanders close. He tucks himself behind Marisha, resting his chin on her shoulder as he smirks at Travis amidst their laughter. Travis grins, trying to ignore the slight flush to his cheeks. Taliesin is very good at knowing how to get a rise from him.

 

“God, it’s gonna be so hard not to watch it back,” Marisha sighs, leaning back into Taliesin.

 

“Yup. At least when he does whispers we know there’s no point watching them again,” Sam grumbles, but he’s still grinning. “Now we know we could just find out what happened if we want to, and there’s nothing stopping us!”

 

“Except your sense of honour,” Taliesin points out.

 

“Right, like I said, there’s _nothing_ stopping us!” Sam says again, dissolving into giggles before he even gets the words out.

 

“You know you’ll only ruin it for yourself if you do,” Matt says, suddenly in front of them. Travis hadn’t even seen him approach. “The pay-off will be worth it if you wait, but I suppose it’s your decision to make. Can’t you hold back now in the name of future satisfaction?”

 

“It’s like you don’t know me at all, Matthew,” Sam sighs heavily. “Just ask my wife. Or my husband,” he adds, waving at Liam as he talks to Laura.

 

“I think I’ll hold off on that, on the basis that whatever they tell me will probably scar me,” Matt laughs, before fixing his eyes on Travis once more. He finds himself shivering; Marisha grins as Taliesin murmurs something into the shell of her ear. Matt gestures aimlessly behind him, indicating down the corridor. “Hey, Travis, would you come with me for a moment?”

 

“Summoned twice in one night!” Marisha crows, moving away from the wall to prod him beneath the ribs and grinning as he squirms in place, his face suddenly blazingly hot. Taliesin smiles wickedly from over her shoulder, his hooded gaze shining.

 

“Aren’t you a lucky boy?” he murmurs. Travis resolutely turns away from them, only to be faced with Matt doing the same thing, his cheeks pink. Travis coughs, flustered.

 

“Just me?” he asks, wincing as it comes out as a squeak, and Matt nods.

 

“Just you,” he echoes, his eyes fixed immovably on Travis once again. “I think we, uh, have something to discuss.” He goes so far as to reach out and take Travis by the wrist, tugging insistently as he steps backwards.

 

Honestly, Travis has no way of resisting him at the best of times. When he’s already feeling exposed and vulnerable, when Matt has worked to get him off-kilter and squirming with nervous energy, he has no chance of refusing him at all.

 

“Have fun ridin’ solo with the DM again!” Marisha calls as Matt tows Travis along in the wake of his bouncy stride. Travis turns back to give her a mutinous look, and realises Marisha’s yell has served its purpose; Laura looks away from Liam and catches his eye. She smirks at the sight of Matt dragging her husband away from her, before waving pointedly.

 

“Don’t be too long!” she practically yells, frowning as Matt stops in his tracks and gives her a doe-eyed look as he pulls open the door to a random office. Laura frowns, and turns on a stern expression which remains solidly in place despite Liam making jerk-off motions beside her. “I’m serious, you guys! Taco Bell closes at one a.m., we’re on a tight schedule here!”

 

Liam joins in, shouting something along the corridor mid-laugh, but Travis misses whatever he’s saying as Matt pulls him into the empty office and pointedly closes the door behind them. There’s a moment of silence as he hears fumbling at the wall by his head, before light floods the room and Travis finds himself blinking down at Matt’s face, mere inches from his own. He’s flushed, and flustered enough after Laura’s words for him to be fidgeting visibly, but he’s wearing a satisfied grin too.

 

Any other time Travis would take the initiative, pushing him further into the room to spread him out over the first flat object they land on, but after Matt put so much effort into getting him keyed up with nervous energy, it’s much more tempting to play stupid and pretend he has no idea why Matt dragged him away. Matt’s not the only one who gets off on playing games, and Travis sees no harm in winding him up in return. Turnabout is fair play, after all. “Well, you got me alone again,” he says aimlessly, smiling vaguely down at him as though puzzled by whatever Matt could be intending. “Did you want me for something?”

 

“You’re damn right I did,” Matt murmurs, and god, the way he looks at Travis is always flattering. Blue eyes raze fluidly over him, shining with need as they trace over his body from head to foot, and hell, the sheer intensity of the naked want in his gaze does an awful lot for him. Matt is a force of nature, an entire universe held in the mind of one man; faced with all his attention, Travis finds himself pinned in place with his heart pounding and his dick swelling in his jeans.

 

After a long moment, Matt’s eyes dart back up to meet his as he bounces on the balls of his feet. “You heard the lady,” he murmurs with a grin. “We don’t have long.”

 

“Right. To do what, exactly?” Travis teases, his own voice full of soft amusement. His smile melts into a breathless huff as Matt moves closer with one sudden motion and pushes him against the door. He only has time to give him a surprised look before both of Matt’s hands pin him in place at the shoulders, and he surges into Travis’ space and kisses him. There is nothing slow or easy about the action; Matt’s body is a hard line of want pressed against Travis, his lips firm and eager as Travis’ head thunks against the door in surprise. For a second, he stands in stunned in place, his hands hovering in the air as his brain struggles to catch up, until he snaps back to sense and takes hold of Matt’s hips to pull him even closer and return the kiss feverishly. “I see,” he murmurs when Matt eventually pulls away, sucking in a breath. “To do _that_.”

 

“Yeah. Specifically,” Matt says, grinning as he grinds his hips against Travis to let him feel just how worked-up he already is, “I want to show you that it isn’t _bad_ to have the DM focus on you.”

 

“Goddammit, Matt, you’re…” Travis’ half-laugh trails off as Matt insistently nudges at his jaw, guiding his chin up and latching onto the stubbled skin of his throat when it is revealed. He teases a groan from Travis as he trails heated kisses down his neck to suck a bruise onto his collarbone, carelessly yanking his t-shirt aside to give himself room. Travis groans at the sound of seams protesting with Matt’s enthusiasm, and tilts his head further back when Matt’s teeth press into his flesh, working at the same spot until Travis is sure it will be purple by morning.

 

Laura’s gonna enjoy that one, he reckons. The two of them play this game, sometimes, using his body as a canvas; they both love to leave sensitive marks scattered over his skin for the other to find, in equal parts artistry and competition. No doubt when she sees his handiwork Laura will feel compelled to leave a matching bruise on the opposite collarbone, staking her own claim in return; and if it ends up slightly bigger than Matt’s, well, that’s all the more encouragement for him to try harder. Travis has always been happy to lie back and let them decorate him to their hearts’ content. They’re always eager to let him know just how much they appreciate him letting them play with his body, and he can’t help but enjoy their possessiveness. It’s weirdly flattering to see how determined they are to mark him up.

 

Another sharp dig of teeth brings Travis back to the present, and he hisses, using his hands to drag Matt back by the hips. “Hey, go easy on me, will you?” he protests, even as a teasing smile quirks at the corners of his mouth, but Matt greets it with a frustrated huff.

 

“ _Easy_? After what you did to me tonight? Fuck you!” he scoffs, and Travis can’t help but laugh at how indignant he sounds.

 

“We probably don’t have time for that, as tempting as it is,” Travis smirks. Still, his own brows draw together as Matt’s words sink in. “Wait, what _I_ did to _you_? Weren’t you the one who got me all alone and tremblin’? I didn’t do anything!”

 

“You did fuckin’ plenty!” Matt snaps, but any real heat behind his words is poured into the blistering kiss he gives Travis. Travis opens up to him easily, and takes the opportunity to palm Matt’s ass as he presses their bodies together to grind against him.

 

When Matt pulls away with a breathless gasp Travis takes the opportunity to stroke soothingly through his hair, and turns on an easy smile. “Are you saying you liked the way our scene went?” he asks lightly, falling back on the confused-and-dumb routine again as he lightly tugs on Matt’s hair. It usually makes him melt, but today it does nothing to soothe his ire; his shoves his hands beneath Travis’ shirt to tweak his nipples roughly, leaving Travis arching his back and cursing loudly enough that he’s sure he can be heard from the corridor. “Fuck, ahh, _Matt_ , you’re fuckin’ brutal!”

 

“Oh, am I? You earned it,” Matt retorts, and Travis gasps as he twists harder, the twin bursts of pain flooding through his body and sending heat and excitement swirling low in his belly. Matt desists after a long moment, smirking as Travis sags against him.

 

“What the hell did I do to unleash fury like this?” Travis pants, arching an eyebrow at him and not battling the desire to grin at Matt. Matt closes what little distance is between them with another abrupt kiss, forceful and bruising as he takes what he wants, and all Travis can do is open his mouth to invite him inside as he twines a hand in Matt’s soft hair.

 

It ends only when Matt runs out of breath, and even then he only pulls back far enough to suck in a desperate lungful of air, their noses still brushing. “You don’t know how fucking good you looked,” Matt murmurs, giving him a heated look before impatient fingers scrabble at the bottom of his shirt to lift it up. When Travis obligingly uses his free hand to hold his shirt out of the way Matt ducks his head and kisses his way across Travis’ chest, his touch rougher than he would normally be; all teeth, and the slight rasp of stubble burn as he goes. He hovers over one still-throbbing nipple, his breath hot against it. “Terrified for a moment, then you looked at me like I was _everything_ , and you put on that _voice_ … fuck, Travis, do you have any idea what you do to me?” he demands, and reaches up to take hold of Travis’ hand, dragging it roughly from his own hair with a hiss. He presses it to his crotch, raising his head to make pointed, blazing eye contact with Travis as he curiously palms his dick through his jeans, delighted to realise just how hard he already is.

 

Still, this kind of accusation cannot be left without response. “You’re one to – ah!” Travis breaks off as Matt takes his nipple between his teeth, tugging deviously before he swirls his tongue around the tortured flesh, leaving him panting. “You knew exactly what you were doing to me! You – you made me a lone target, then threw all that terrifyin’ shit at me? You _knew_ you were fuckin’ with me,” he protests, and abandons any idea of taking Matt’s retribution with grace. He grins wickedly as he cups Matt’s firm cock and squeezes hard, leaving him moaning and pressing his face against Travis’ chest.

 

Matt lets out a needy noise after a moment, and Travis feels a tugging at his wrist. He relaxes his hold and lets Matt guide his hand to cover his dick completely, groaning as he begins rocking against it as though Travis was nothing more than a handy toy for him to use as he pleases. “Fuck, Matt, is this what you want?” he murmurs, his voice low as he bows his head closer to Matt’s. His own cock twitches in his boxers, thrilled as Matt grinds shamelessly against him. “Because you can have it if you want, babe. You can use me however you need to. We can do whatever you want.”

 

“No, fuck, no, not just this,” Matt whines, his eyes half-lidded with need as he looks up at Travis. He pulls away from Travis completely, taking a step back which serves only to highlight all the places they had been pressed together as they protest at losing his touch. He takes a deep breath, settling himself and fussily pushing his hair back before giving Travis a stern look. “I meant what I said. I’m gonna show you how good it can feel to have the DM focus all of their attention on you,” he promises loftily, his tone betrayed by the smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

 

He drops to his knees, his lithe form folding up gracefully as he shuffles closer and settles himself with his knees between Travis’ feet. He arches his back to lean up, stretching his arms out behind his head and letting his shirt ride up to show a flash of pale skin at his stomach. Travis grins as takes watches Matt shamelessly showing himself off in a way he knows Travis adores, displaying the way his dick tents at his jeans and grinning as he has his desired effect. Travis moans at the sight of him, instinctively reaching out to touch him as his own cock twitches in his boxers, but Matt shakes his head.

 

“Keep your hands by your sides, please? And no moving?” he requests, and his voice may be soft and easy, but Travis cannot think of refusing him.

 

“Whatever you want,” he says again, keeping his own voice low as his eyes rove over Matt. “You tell me what’s good.” He pointedly presses his hands to the door in a display of good behaviour, his fingers clenching against the polished wood in place of settling in Matt’s hair, and he sighs softly when Matt offers a satisfied smile.

 

“This is pretty good,” Matt allows, blue eyes darting over Travis, before his hands move to unfasten his jeans. His smile spreads into a sly smirk as he toys with the button. “But I think I can make it better.”

 

Travis remains as still he can manage as Matt oh-so-slowly frees his cock, only tugging his jeans and his boxers down enough to reveal his heated flesh. The slow trace of his hands is closer to reverence than teasing as his fingertips stroke carefully over velvety skin, leaving Travis biting his lip as he battles the urge to squirm into Matt’s touches.

 

“I’ve wanted this all night,” Matt confesses, his fingers forming a loose ring as they wrap around his cock and move slowly along the length. His eyes remain fixed on Travis’ face as he lightly strokes him, drinking in his reactions as Travis battles to pin himself in place. “As soon as I had you alone, as soon as you started talking to me in that voice… I wanted to lie you down and make you shake apart for me. To see just how gorgeous you could sound,” he sighs, and ducks his head to lick over the tip of his cock as a pearl of precome forms atop it. Travis jerks helplessly, but judging from the way Matt smiles, he appreciates it.

 

“Sounds to me,” Travis chokes out, unable to deny himself the chance to prod at Matt, “that this isn’t just about the DM focusing attention on his player. You like the player focusing only on you, Matt? Is that it?”

 

Matt narrows his eyes, and a wicked smile blooms across his lips. “And why shouldn’t you focus solely on your patron?” he snaps, his voice haughty and commanding in a way which floods right to Travis’ cock. “Did you forget that’s how this _works_? You only have whatever power I allow you to possess,” he purrs, and laves his tongue oh-so-slowly over Travis’ dick to punctuate his point. He grins as Travis’ fingers scrabble at the polished wood of the door as he resists the temptation to tangle them in Matt’s hair, murmuring soft praise at his restraint. “Good, that’s good, you just stand there and take whatever I want to give you. Such a _good_ little pawn.”

 

Travis parts his lips to say something – anything, really; perhaps to remind Matt that they only have so much time to mess around, or, more likely, to beg for a reprieve – but the words fall away into a strangled groan as Matt does the same and takes him into his mouth. Travis’ eyes squeeze shut as his world shrinks, everything except the feeling of Matt swallowing him down drifting away like this is all he needs. He becomes ever more aware of his own senses, everything sharpening as Matt’s lips tighten around him; his pulse is thrumming in his ears, drowning out everything except the occasional slick groan spilling from Matt’s stretched mouth as he lavishes attention on Travis’ heated cock. He can feel the minute twitching of the muscles in Matt’s hands as he pins him to the door at his hips, gloriously aware of the way each fingertip pushes into his skin, his nails leaving sharp crescents branded into the flesh. His own throat bobs as he struggles to fill his lungs against the onslaught of sensation, the urge to climax cresting higher and higher every time Matt ducks closer and takes him further into his mouth, surrounding him with heat and pressure and need.

 

“Please,” he hisses, desperation filling his voice as he gasps and forces out the word while Matt sucks hard on the leaking head of his cock. His palms are flattened against the door, sliding in a sheen of sweat as he shakes against the desire to push into his mouth. “Matt, please, I think you’re gonna kill me!”

 

Matt pulls off his dick and aims shining eyes up at him, wiping spit and precome from obscenely swollen lips with the back of his hand. “You’d _know_ if I was killing you,” he smirks, but Travis sees the way his hips are rocking against the rough press of his own jeans as he squirms on the spot.

 

“You want it just as much as I do,” he grins breathlessly, and chances a thrust of his hips. Matt pushes back immediately, pinning him in place again with an instinctive growl, and leans in to nip at his hipbone with sharp, unforgiving teeth. Travis gasps, his eyes squeezing shut as he breathes through the sting of pain, and moans as Matt sucks a slick bruise into his flesh.

 

“You think you’ve had enough? You think you’ve taken all you can?” Matt huffs against his skin, and worries at the growing mark with his teeth. Travis takes a long breath, filling heaving lungs, and releases it slowly as his pulse thrums with the desire to please.

 

“Only if _you_ think I have,” he admits, his voice low and gravelly as he shakes in place.

 

“Beg me?” Matt murmurs, and his own voice too soft and pleading to be a command, but Travis swallows hard in response.

 

“You’re so much, Matt. You’re everything,” he says without hesitation, struggling to keep his voice steady as Matt ducks his head to trace his tongue over his cock with a soft groan. “Too much for one person, maybe. You focus on me much longer and you’ll burn me up. Please, baby?”

 

“All right,” Matt breathes in response, his eyes fever-bright as he blinks along the expanse of Travis’ body. “Then come for me,” he adds, and takes the tip of his cock into his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks around it as he strokes hard along the length with one hand, and presses firmly against the bite throbbing at Travis’ hip with his free hand.

 

Travis is helpless to hold himself back. Everything floods through him, senses slammed as Matt works him over, twined pain and pleasure tipping him effortlessly over the precipice and leaving him gasping against the door. He struggles to support himself on shaking legs as he spills into Matt’s welcome mouth, whining as he swallows greedily. “Fuck,” he whimpers, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow as he slumps down the door, ignoring the way Matt laughs softly and leans against him to offer his support.

 

Silence falls as Travis scrambles to gather his scattered brain cells once more. The two of them breathe together as he comes back to himself, cataloguing sensations as they make themselves known; the sweat gathered at his brow and trickling down his neck, the gentle protesting throbs of scattered bites and bruises, the heated tickle at his stomach as Matt pants against his skin.

 

He startles badly when a knock at the door shatters the silence, though his instinctive yell trails off as Matt giggles against his belly, entirely unaffected. “I really do hate to interrupt a private session,” Taliesin drawls through the wood, and Travis swears he can _hear_ his smirk. “But you’ve got a lot of hungry people waiting out here, and I believe at least one of you is a designated driver, so…”

 

“We won’t be long,” Matt calls back, his voice thick and strained, and Travis is suddenly very aware that Matt is yet to come. He’s on his knees, between his legs, his voice damn near wrecked after lavishing attention on Travis, and he’s still hard as a rock.

 

Taliesin’s response is full of amusement. “From the sound of it, you’ve some way yet to go,” he drawls, and Travis reaches down to pull up his jeans.

 

“Give us a couple of minutes,” he says firmly, his eyes fixed on Matt as he hurriedly fastens his pants. Taliesin’s departing footsteps have not yet faded when he tangles his fingers in Matt’s hair and tugs encouragingly. “Up,” he demands, grinning when Matt gasps, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. He repeats the gesture just to hear Matt hiss, and releases his hand as he scrambles to his feet.

 

“We gotta go,” Matt says pointedly, shifting in place. Travis rolls his eyes.

 

“You suck my brain out through my dick then try to hit up Taco Bell before you get to come?” he scoffs, dragging him closer with a hand fisted in his waistband. “Are you serious?”

 

“I don’t always _need_ … I’ll be fine,” Matt protests, though not strenuously enough to back away as Travis reels him in and kisses him until he melts against him.

 

“You’re always fine. But I want to see you come,” Travis wheedles, speaking against his lips as he turns to press Matt against the door. He takes no small delight in the way Matt settles in his hold as he crowds against him, shamelessly using his height and build to surround him. “Please? Let me? Please? _Please_?” he murmurs, punctuating each word with a teasing kiss as plasters his body against Matt’s.

 

Matt whines at the treatment, breaking into a sharp gasp when Travis slides a hand between them to rub against the bulge in his jeans. “Fine, okay, _fine_ ,” Matt says breathlessly, wriggling until Travis makes enough room for him to unfasten his belt and unbutton his jeans. “Get me off, then. But _quickly_!”

 

“I’ve never had a problem with speed before,” Travis laughs, entirely shameless.

 

“And if Laura’s mad because we made her wait, you gotta be the one to deal with it,” Matt adds, which does give Travis pause. Matt smirks at him, and steals a triumphant kiss, finishing with a sharp nip to his lower lip.

 

“It’s probably fine,” Travis says, and to give him credit, his manner is only slightly uncertain. He finds his stride again as an idea strikes him, and he pointedly kicks Matt’s legs further apart as he murmurs, “I bet I can make it up to her by telling her all about this.”

 

He smirks as Matt’s prick twitches beneath his palm, and he throws his arms around Travis’ neck and arches against him like he’s been electrocuted. “Yeah?” he asks, his voice thin and reedy as Travis takes advantage of his position to kiss his way down his bared throat. “You still do that? You tell her what we do together?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Travis murmurs. He scrapes his teeth lightly over Matt’s throat as it bobs, before straightening up. He holds Matt’s gaze as he slides his hand behind the waistband of his pants to release his dick, taking his firm length in hand as Matt whines softly. Travis leans closer to murmur against his ear as he strokes his prick. “She’s on me the second I get home after bein’ with you, wanting to know what we got up to. She loves hearing about how easily you take me apart,” he grins, ducking his head to press a kiss beneath Matt’s ear as he laughs breathlessly. “She likes to ride me while I tell her all about it. I guess she thinks I paint a pretty enough picture of us.”

 

“That does it for her?” Matt asks, his voice thick as he leans back against the door, his hips rolling eagerly into Travis’ touch. Travis grins, by now adept at seeing the commands that lie beneath Matt’s seemingly innocent questions, and obliges.

 

“She loves it. She gets off just hearing about how you get _me_ off. She’s full of questions about what you like, what you like to do to me, how beautiful you look when you’re fuckin’ me,” he says smoothly, fanning his free hand over Matt’s stomach to stroke trembling flesh as he moves with Travis’ long strokes. His lips pepper kisses over Matt’s stubbled throat as he meanders up from his collarbone to claim his lips. What he intends to be a light kiss morphs into something fevered and hungry as Matt surges into his touch, and he groans into the embrace as he realises just how close Matt is to spilling. “She’s not even there and you’re putting on a show for her, y’know that? You have a captive audience. And let me tell you, she’s a big fan of your work,” Travis murmurs, grinning as Matt groans raggedly.

 

“Travis, please,” he pants, his eyes squeezed shut as Travis swipes his thumb over the head of his cock and digs his fingertips ever so slightly into the flesh of his stomach. Travis grins, and leans close to murmur against the shell of Matt’s ear as he speeds his hand.

 

“Sometimes I think about the two of you together,” he admits in a low whisper. “Both of you teaming up to fuck me together.”

 

“Travis, _fuck_!” Matt gasps as he throws his head back. His arms tighten around Travis’ neck and he whines as he shivers against him, spilling over Travis’ hand as he strokes him through his climax. Travis grins as he watches him, drinking in the sight of Matt falling apart before he draws him into a kiss. Matt returns it, languid and dazed and seemingly content to let Travis take his weight with his free arm around his waist as he sprawls against him.

 

When Matt's eyes eventually open again, Travis grins obnoxiously at him. “I guess you liked that idea, huh?” he asks, and raises his hand to clean it with long, messy licks.

 

Matt’s eyes dart down to watch Travis work, but he jabs him in the ribs nevertheless. “Smug’s not a good look on you,” he huffs, red in the face, but Travis spots his badly-hidden smile.

 

“I don’t know, it was good enough to get you off,” he smirks, and laughs as Matt merely swats at his ass.

 

Companionable silence falls as Matt makes himself decent, but Travis is aware of the thrumming undercurrent of curiosity beneath it. Matt cracks first in the face of Travis watching him patiently. “So, did you mean that?” Matt asks, his voice carefully casual.

 

“Hmm? What’s that? Did I mean what?” Travis is well aware that he’s pushing his luck, and yeah, he definitely deserves the second sharp jab his ribs get.

 

“Asshole,” Matt grumbles. “You know what I mean! Me and Laura,” he adds with a roll of his eyes as Travis stretches out the silence with a smirk. “Fucking you, together. Is that really a thing you think about?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Travis laughs. “Only, y’know, once. An hour. Every hour. Every day.”

 

“Well, if that’s the case, is it a thing you’d want?” Matt asks, startling Travis into silence. He ducks his eyes sheepishly.

 

“I mean, sure,” he murmurs, scratching his neck as his brain whirls. “Theoretically, if _you_ both wanted it. But don’t you think it’d get… I don’t know, complicated?”

 

“More complicated than what we already have going on between us all?” Matt laughs, his smile both incredulous and fond at the same time. He steps into Travis’ space as he speaks, sliding his arms around his back and keeping eye contact with him as he speaks soothingly. “What I think is that we’re all sensible enough, and respect our relationships enough, to be able to work something out. If Laura’s into it,” he adds hurriedly, and Travis chuckles.

 

“I can vouch for her,” he admits, and runs his fingers through Matt’s hair to settle himself as he finds the nerve to speak. “I know she’d be into it, like, for sure. We’ve… we’ve talked about it. Uh, a lot. We never… that is, we’ve talked about it as a hypothetical, a… a fantasy, but in reality, well… we were just never sure how into it _you_ would be?”

 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Matt murmurs, a devious smirk playing at his lips. He laughs as Travis groans softly, and raises his hand to cup his jaw reassuringly. “But you’re right, it could be complicated, and we shouldn’t do anything without talking it through first. So why don’t we leave it at this: we’ll get together, just the three of us, and talk about it,” he offers, tilting his head up to press a quick kiss to Travis’ lips. “No pressure, no promises. Just three people talking about a fun idea.”

 

“It sounds so easy when you put it like that,” Travis chuckles softly. He kisses Matt again, then steps away with a soft sigh. “Sure,” he says, keeping his manner easy as his stomach flips and his heart pounds with mingled anxiety and excitement. “I’ll find a time that works for us all, and we’ll, uh, talk about…”

 

“We’ll talk about me and Laura taking you apart,” Matt says mildly, and Travis swallows hard as he finds himself once again with his defences stripped effortlessly away as the relentless gaze of his DM pins him in place. Matt watches him for a long moment, those blue eyes gleaming wickedly, but eventually he merely smirks and makes sure to brush against Travis as he pushes past him to open the door. He walks out, casually beckoning Travis to follow with a crook of his finger. “Until then, I _believe_ we have a Taco Bell run to complete?”

 

It takes Travis a few seconds to get his brain in gear and follow along after him, and when he eventually manages it, there’s a dizzy grin on his face. He’s not sure how well he was able to cope with having the DM’s attention all to himself, and he’s pretty goddamn sure that he’ll be even less equipped to deal with Matt and Laura’s efforts combined.

 

But he's absolutely certain that he’s going to enjoy it.


End file.
